


Lyanna Snowborn

by wishfulfanficing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Lives, Dany Appreciation Week 2019, Game of Thrones Fix-It, House Targaryen, Khal Drogo Lives, Queen Daenerys, Rhaego Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Queen Daenerys Targaryen and her family travel North to deal with rumors of a threat to the realm. An impending arrival means they may end up staying longer than they planned.





	1. Longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the AU where your faves live and the second half of S8 didn't happen :) 
> 
> For more (including info on Dany's age and her and Drogo's first weeks of marriage) see https://foreverunburnt.tumblr.com/ItsMyUniverseIllbeFluffyIfIWantTo

Daenerys Targaryen sighed heavily as Sansa Stark, Queen in the North, gathered the maps spread out on the floor. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing all this while you’re pregnant,” Sansa remarked. 

Dany shrugged. “It’s important. If the rumors about Cersei Lannister are true, we need to act swiftly; time is of the essence.”

Sansa nodded. “And I suppose your Hand told you having your baby at Winterfell will go a long way in maintaining a relationship with the North after we secured our independence,” she joked as she handed Tyrion a goblet of wine. 

Dany laughed as Tyrion gasped, feigning offense. “A happy accident, I assure you. I didn’t anticipate something like this happening, but…” She sat up and groaned, grasping her belly as she did. “…she’ll come when she’s ready, and she’s more than ready.” 

“She?” Sansa seemed genuinely interested. 

“It’s a girl,” Dany said with a smile, rubbing her belly like a crystal ball. 

“How could you know that,” Tyrion asked suspiciously as he affixed a scroll to a raven bound for King’s Landing.

“She hadn’t been wrong yet,” Drogo grinned as he entered the room and reverently pressed a kiss to Dany’s forehead. “We have three children, and each time she’s said, ‘it’s a boy.’ And we have three sons. It’s the closest thing to a sure bet I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ll take that bet,” Tyrian scoffed as he took another gulp of wine. “Three barrels of Dothraki wine if it’s a boy.” 

Drogo raises his eyebrows. “Your finest horse when it’s a girl.” 

Tyrion laughed and extended his hand. Drogo looked at him and rose up to his full height, his face stoic and mean. He extended his hand to shake the shorter man’s. As they shook, his face broke out into a grin and he laughed. “Deal! Soon I’ll have a baby daughter and a fine new horse.” 

“Are you two betting in my chambers?” Talisa walked in with a smile and her young son in tow. Although she was married to Robb Stark, the King in the North, she had given up power to Sansa upon seeing the younger woman’s vision for Winterfell. Truthfully, she hadn’t enjoyed her time as Queen of the North, and the new arrangement allowed her to continue her work as a healer. “No gambling allowed in the birthing chamber, it’s bad luck,” she winked at Drogo as she picked up her son. 

“It’s not a birthing chamber yet,” Catelyn called from the hallway, following behind her daughter in law. She ran her fingers through her grandson’s hair. “Neddy, go show Rhaego, Bharbo, and Aegon your toy ships. Take them to the river and show them how how they sail.” 

“Yes, grandmother,” the red haired boy smiled as his mother put him down. He saw Dany and Drogo’s three sons, his new favorite playmates, and happily scampered out the door to meet them. 

“Make sure Aegon doesn’t fall in the river!” Dany called after him. 

“My queen,” Telisa bowed. “How are you feeling?”

“Enormous. Ready to have a baby.” 

“I have a feeling we’ll be meeting the little one soon,” Catelyn smiled. 

Talisa smiled back at her mother in law as she felt Dany’s stomach. “Baby’s turning. It won’t be long now.” She pulled the blankets up to Dany’s chin and motioned for Drogo to take her place at the side of the bed. “I hear our eldest boys have something in common: they both survived attempts on their lives before they were even born.” 

Dany grined. “And I hear they’ve both been driving Ser Davos up the wall.”

Talisa shrugged. “Your three and my singleton.” 

“My boys are part Dothraki, part Targaryen. I don’t know what Ser Davos thought would happen when he agreed to care for them,” Dany grinned. “But truly, thank you for your hospitality. Yours and Robb’s to us, and little Ned’s to our boys.” 

“Of course, my lady.”

Dany laughed. “Our boys love your son. I’m nervous they won’t come with us when it’s time to leave Winterfell. Or they’ll try to sneak him out with us on the backs of one of the horses.” 

“Bharbo and Rhaego tried to teach my grandson how to ride a fully grown stallion. He fell off and nearly broke his neck,” Catelyn interjected, admonishing with a smile. 

“Everybody falls the first few times,” Drogo shrugged. “Rheago still has a lump on his head from when he tumbled on the journey here - oh wait. I’m sorry, I’m thinking about Tyrion.” 

Tyrion clutched his collar in feigned offense. “A tumble? A TUMBLE? It was a noble, graceful plummet off the back of an unruly creature. Besides… it’s not a fair comparison, Rhaego is taller than me.” The two men smirked for a moment, then bust into uproarious laughter. 

Dany watched from her bed, smiling. She’d missed moments like this: lighthearted. Jovial. Looking toward the future. Watching her husband and dear friend turn into brothers before her eyes had been a privilege. 

Every time their boys played together, Dany saw a twinge of sadness in Drogo’s eyes. He’d wanted a large family as a child, and while they’d created that family together, she knew he always wanted brothers and sisters of his own. It was similar to the look in Tyrion’s eyes when he saw the Starks together or when someone brought up his brother and sister. She understood their need for each other, and she was grateful they had each other. “Alright, boys,” she finally said in a tone usually reserved for her sons. “It’s time for the adults to talk.”

Drogo snickered and kissed Dany’s hairline dutifully. “Of course, moon of my life... I’ll go assess the men downstairs, I’ll bring word.” 

“Thank you, my son and stars,” she said sweetly, running the palm of her hand across his stubbled cheek. 

He kissed her again, then reached down to kiss her belly. “Girl, Girl, Girl...” he chanted playfully in a whisper. Dany swatted him away with a smile. _This is good,_ she thought. _This is good._


	2. Duty.

Daenerys Targaryen sat in front of the mirror and studied a pile of papers with a smile; behind her, her husband lovingly finished unbraiding her long silver hair. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent slowly. “So many ravens come in every day, moon of my life. Every town and kingdom celebrates with us.” Drogo peered over her shoulder to read the scroll she held. “ _Asterpor eagerly awaits word of the royal babe. We send our love and best wishes for our Queen’s continued wellness._ ” 

Dany smiled. “So gracious.”

“The people love you, Khaleesi,” Drogo said.

“The people are good. I show them love, they show it back,” she said simply and innocently. “I’ll ask Jorah to update the list of those who have sent us well wishes. We will send back word to everyone who wrote to us, once she’s here.”

“Look, someone sent this.” Drogo picked up a child’s drawing from the pile of well-wishes. “It’s you, and me, and Rhaego, and Barbo, and Aegon, and this tiny one is the new baby… it says ‘Mhysa,’ it must be from Meereen.” 

Dany reached around to take the paper from him. “This is precious.” She smiled. “We must find out where in Meereen it came from so we can send a personal note from the Royal Family.” 

Drogo gently massaged her shoulders as he looked at the drawing with her. “Why do I look so round in this?” he asked.“When was the last time we had an appearance in Meereen?” 

“Maybe the young artist thinks you’re the one who’s pregnant.” Dany laughed. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, which made him smile as he knelt down before her. 

“My Khaleesi…” he cooed as he tucked a lock of her silver hair behind her ear.

She kissed him, simply but passionately. “My King.” They looked at each other in silence for a moment, smiling and enjoying the peace. “I would love to go back to Meereen soon, with the baby,” Dany said as Drogo extended an arm to help her up.

“It’s beautiful there, and the food is wonderful,” Drogo agreed as he guided Dany back to the bed. “I think it’s my favorite city in Freedom Bay.” 

Dany smiled when Drogo used the new name for the cities that dotted what could no longer be honestly known as “Slaver’s Bay.” “I like when they call me ‘Mhysa,’” she sighed as she settled under the covers. 

“What, our three - our FOUR - aren’t enough for you,” Drogo slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You know what I mean,” she laughed, moving the palms of his hands down to hold her belly. “It’s different, it means something different. It’s not a title, it’s…” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. “Our children have to listen to and love me - that’s by birth. But the people - they don’t have to follow me. They don’t have to love me. And they do. That’s a huge honor.” 

Drogo nodded. “You are so worthy of their love.” He kissed the top of her head gently and closed his eyes. She stirred in his arms, and he decided not to blow their candle out just yet. “Are you alright?”

“I actually…” Dany laughed as she maneuvered her body so she was facing him in bed. “Do you think it bothers Tyrion, this prolonged war against his family, his sister?”

Drogo furrowed his brow and propped himself up on his elbows. “Killing Lannisters is his pastime, my Queen.” 

Dany smirked. “I know. But being here, with the Starks and our boys… I wonder if all this family time has got him thinking about what it was like when he and Cersei were children.”

“I’m certain Cersei was a bitch when they were children,” Drogo replied, only half joking. Dany slapped him playfully as he continued. “He hasn’t said anything to me, but I haven’t asked. But I have absolute faith in him, moon of my life.” 

“Of course,” Dany nodded. “I have no doubt he’ll do his duty, as he always has. I just don’t want to ask him to do something he’ll regret.”

Drogo drummed his fingers on the mattress thoughtfully. “If he didn’t want to do something, Dany, he’d tell you. And if not you, he’d tell me.”

“I know.”

“I know you know. You can ask him, but know he’s tough. He’s been living this fight all his life, just like you. He knows what he can and can’t handle. And if something does go wrong, we’ll be here for him, we’ll figure it out. He knows that too… You’re our children’s mother, not Tyrion’s.” Dany nodded and bit her lower lip. “What, khaleesi?” he asked gently. “This isn’t about Tyrion, is it?”

Dany shook her head. “I look at him, and Jamie, and Cersei, and I wonder… will our children ever be like that? When we’re gone, and we leave them all this, will they fight like mad dogs over the Iron Throne?”

“No.” Drogo said the word calmly but forcefully. He reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. “You used that word… I don’t like that word.”

“Mad.” Dany repeated. “I know. But I’m concerned, with this little girl coming… will one of our boys be to her what Viserys was to me?” 

The gravity of her words and the look on her face caused Drogo to sit up in bed and pull her into his lap in one fluid motion. “Absolutely not. No. Absolutely not.” She turned to look at him, and he scoured her face for signs of tears, or anger, or fear. “This ‘madness’ they say your family has, you don’t have it. You are not your father. And our boys are not your brother. The Mad King and the Beggar Prince made their choices; you made different ones, and our children will make different ones still. We’ve always said they’re not entitled by their name - they aren’t condemned by it either.” Drogo lay his wife back down and cuddled her closer, one hands splayed across her belly and the other gripping hers tightly. “Do you remember what Jon said at your coronation?”

“Of course… he wrote it down for me, I keep it with me always.” Dany took a deep breath and recited, “ _The true restoration is not the House Targaryen, but the return of a true leader to the Iron Throne at last._ ” 

“ _A Queen who sees people over power, and wields power for her people. The Princess that was promised will bring the dawn_ ,” Drogo finished. “You are different than Viserys, and Cersei Lannister, and your father, and my father. Our children will grow up in this restoration that you’ve created. They have as their model the greatest Targaryen.” 

Dany laughed, and Drogo’s heart melted. “And who’s that?”

“Queen Daenerys Stormborn, Restorer of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Breaker of the Wheel, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, and the moon of my life.” 

They were quiet for a moment as Drogo blew out the final candle and the couple settled into each others’ arms. Dany broke the silence with a sigh. “How do you know?”

It was dark, but she knew Drogo was smiling as he replied. “I know.”


	3. Trust.

Catelyn Stark awoke to her daughter in law shaking her awake. “The Queen?” she asked sleepily. 

Talisa held the candle close to her face and Catelyn could see her smile. “It’s time.” 

“Who told you it was time?” Catelyn asked as she gathered rags and milk of the poppy from the armoire.

“Drogo,” Talisa said with a laugh. “He ran in like his beard was on fire. Robb was so shocked he pulled his sword on the poor man.” 

Catelyn snorted. “Are you sure this is their fourth?”

Talisa shrugged. “As many times as they’ve almost lost to each other, I don’t blame him. And he’s a… passionate man.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Catelyn stopped to pick up a bucket of water, then pushed open the door. 

“His mother died giving birth to him, and so did Rhaella Targaryen. That can’t be far from his mind tonight,” Talisa said, lowering her voice as they walked down the hall. 

Dany and Drogo were waiting inside the bed chamber. Dany lay in bed, sweating and writhing in pain. “Breathe, my love,” Drogo whispered in Valyrian as he cradled her cheek. “Breathe.” 

Dany’s eyes darted towards his, and she smiled weakly. “She’s… coming… fast,” she gasped.

“You’d think the fourth one would be easy,” Drogo mused as he threaded his fingers through hers. 

“It’s never easy,” Catelyn admonished gently. “Do the Dothraki always stay with their wives while they give birth?”

Drogo shook his head. “Just me. Just us.” He gently brushed a bead of sweat from Dany’s temple. “I’ve been present for the birth of all of our children.” 

“Do you remember… what you told me… after Rhaego was born?” Dany asked as Drogo caressed her leg through another contraction. 

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “ _The next one will be easier_.” 

“You… were so full of shit,” she laughed.

Drogo laughed with her, relieved to see her smile. “Not any easier, and never any less incredible. Just when I think you can’t amaze me any more.” He kissed Dany’s forehead and stroked her hair lovingly. “You are amazing, moon of my life,” he whispered to her. 

“I love you,” she muttered in Dothraki, and he winced at the pain on her face.

“I love you,” he replied in Valyrian as she closed her eyes. 

Talisa lifted the blanket and felt between Dany’s legs. “Three fingers,” she said, rubbing Dany’s knee comfortingly. “You’re right, the little one is moving fast.”

Dany blinked and nodded; she tried to sit up, but fell back against the pillows. “I’m dizzy,” she said weakly. 

Drogo frowned. “Is that bad?” he asked Talisa. 

“It is… not ideal. But we know what’s happening, and we know what to do.” Talisa put her hand on the side of Dany’s face firmly but gently. “We just know what to do.” 

“I trust you, Lady Stark.” Dany said. “We trust you.”

Drogo nodded. “We trust both Lady Starks.”

“Ladys… Stark.” Dany gently corrected, then cried out in pain. 

“Hush,” he replied, smirking.

She didn’t return his smile. “Drogo…” she gasped. 

He slid one hand behind her head to cradle it and placed his other hand in hers. “Moon of my life… I’ve got you.”

Dany groaned. She tried to lift her head, but fell back onto Drogo’s hand. Catelyn craned her neck forward and frowned, then motioned to Talisa. 

“What?” Drogo asked, his tone concerned. Talisa slapped the back of his head as she got up. “What?!?” he asked again; it felt like the only word he could say. 

“There’s too much blood,” Dany moaned the entire sentence in a single breath. 

“What?” Drogo cradled her head in his hands. “How do you know that?” 

“You think a woman can’t tell when she’s losing half her blood?” Catelyn snapped, her tone betraying her concern. 

“Half??” Drogo was alarmed.

“I wouldn’t say half…” Talisa said, shooting Catelyn a stern look. “But she is bleeding quite a bit… Your Grace, how do you feel?”

“Weak… Lightheaded… Float-y, and… cold.” She gasped between every word. 

Talisa frowned and took Dany’s hand to feel her pulse, and to comfort her. “Do you feel like your heart is racing, my Queen?” 

“Yes… I hear… it beat… in my ears.”

“Your heart rate is very high,” Talisa said simply as she squeezed Dany’s hand. She lifted the blanket again and inhaled sharply. The sheet was freshly stained bright red. 

“Move!” Catelyn waved Drogo away from her bedside. Drogo helplessly obeyed, squeezing Dany’s hand as he reluctantly left her side. 

“Don’t snap at him like that,” Talisa said softly to her mother in law as she gingerly felt Dany’s stomach for signs of the baby’s distress. 

“I know, I know… he’s the King…”

“No.” Talisa interrupted. “He’s a man who loves his wife and child.”

Catelyn nodded, a little sheepish. “I’m sorry. I’m…”

Talisa reached across the bed and took Catelyn’s hands in hers. “I know.” She paused and looked at Dany, then back at Catelyn. “I love her too.” She leaned over and addressed Dany, shooting looks at Drogo as she explained. “You’re bleeding more than we’d like, my Queen. It’s alright, the baby seems fine, and you’re in good hands, your Grace.” 

Dany swallowed hard. “I am,” she whispered.

“I know you’re feeling awful, and I know it looks pretty bad from over here,” Talisa said, nodding to Drogo. “I have rags to stop the bleeding and thread to keep it from coming back. I’m here for you and your baby.” She ran her fingers across Dany’s cheek comfortingly, and they sat in silence for a moment. 

“Don’t listen to me, I’m a hysterical old woman.” Catelyn spoke, and her lighthearted tone felt like a collective exhale. 

“If… Sansa… and Arya do this… you’ll be… a mess,” Dany whispered. “Better practice… on me… while you can.” 

Catelyn laughed out loud and wiped the sweat from Dany’s brow. “Save your strength, sweetheart,” she said gently, smoothing Dany’s damp hair. Then, she turned to Drogo and motioned to him to join her at Dany’s side. 

“Can I help?” Drogo asked. He looked lost and worried. 

Catelyn nodded and handed him a damp rag. “Keep this on her forehead. Check her for fever - if she feels too warm, tell me right away.” She smiled at him. “Otherwise, keep doing what you’re doing: keep holding her hand, keep making her smile - and keep doing whatever Talisa says.” 

He nodded dutifully and did as he was told. “I’m right here, my Queen,” he soothed as he carefully placed the rag on her forehead. “Soon our baby girl will be here, and we’ll introduce her to her brothers, and the bells will ring across Westeros and Freedom Bay and beyond… all day and night… piss off all the birds and the horses…” He kept talking as he ran his thumb across his wife’s hairline, stroking her hair gently. Catelyn smiled approvingly; his calm voice seemed to soothe and steady Dany’s heart rate. “She’ll be here soon,” he whispered, “and she’ll learn how lucky she is that you’re her mother.”


	4. Loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: miscarriage mention (in the final paragraph)

Daenerys Targaryen sat up in bed. It was painful, and she was exhausted, but she didn’t care: all she wanted was to see her baby girl.

“She’s beautiful, by the Great Stallion she’s so beautiful,” Drogo whispered as hehanded Dany a goblet of water. “Just like her mother.”

Dany beamed up at her husband. “I can’t believe she’s here. I can’t believe she’s ours.” Drogo couldn’t resist kissing the tip of her nose, then looked over his shoulder at their newborn baby daughter.

Talisa handed the baby to Dany, who was beaming and hadn’t taken her eyes off her daughter. Dany reached with one hand for the basket at her side and winced, still smiling and cradling the baby close. Drogo snapped out of his trance and grabbed a shroud of bright blue: the color of their khalesar. He watched, his face glowing, as his wife wrapped their daughter in the brilliantly colored cloth, then sidled his arm around his wife’s shoulder to gaze at the baby.

They sat wordlessly for a moment, gazing at her. She looked more Targaryen than her brothers: pale skin, large blue eyes, and a tiny lock of silver hair like her mother’s. Drogo sat down on the side of the bed and reached out to touch the the child. She wrapped her hand around his finger instinctively - and strongly. Drogo broke the silence with a hearty laugh, and pressed a kiss to the baby’s cheek and then to his wife’s forehead.

“Hello Lyanna,” Dany cooed. 

“Hello baby girl,” Drogo whispered in Dothraki. She blinked at the sound of her parents’ voices and settled in her mother’s arms.

Catelyn smiled as she watched from her corner perch. She remembered when it had been her and Ned cradling a tiny bundle in that bed, speaking in hushed tones and smiling from ear to ear. After everything, she didn’t think there’d be another birth in these chambers, let alone the grandchild of the Mad King. Nevertheless, her heart was full, more full of love and hope than it had been in a long time. “Your Grace,” she said, standing up and gesturing to Drogo. “There are several anxious men huddled outside my chambers waiting for word.”

“Of course, My Lady.” Drogo, with an imperceptible reluctance, stood up and kissed his daughter and then his wife. “There’s a short man out there who owes me a horse.” 

* * *

Tyrion shuffled anxiously in his seat.

“Never waited on labor before?” Robb teased gently.

“Once, for Cersei… After I saw what Jeoffrey was like it was hard to get excited about any of my siblings’ offspring,” he scoffed, taking a drink of wine. “Of course, the Targaryen boys are nothing like my nephew.”

“You care for the Queen, don’t you,” Robb said.

Tyrion shrugged. “To know her is to care for her.” He wrung his hands and sighed, nervous but content. 

All ears perked up as they heard Drogo’s heavy footsteps, and they turned to see his massive frame in the door. His face was stern and unreadable. There was blood on his chest, and for a moment Tyrion feared the worst. Drogo walked over to Tyrion, towering over him. Tyrion tried to read his face; then, Drogo broke into an enormous smile. “Get the stables ready,” he said before turning around to address the room. “It’s a girl,” he boomed. Tyrion smiled as the Khal continued. “A hearty cry, big blue eyes - her mother’s eyes. The khaleesi and the princess are both doing very well.” He nodded to Robb. “Thanks to your wife and your mother, they are both well.”

Robb grinned back at Drogo. “A name?”

Drogo’s smile grew even wider. “Her name is Lyanna. Lyanna Targaryen.”

Robb’s face lit up. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” 

“Can we see her? Meet the baby, see the Queen?” Tyrion asked with an excitement he hadn’t felt in years.

Drogo shook his head. “My khaleesi needs rest, and we’re keeping the baby to ourselves for now.” He couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “For now she needs to sleep and hold our daughter.” He looked around. “Where’s Ser Davos?”

Robb laughed. “He took your boys and mine down to the catacombs this morning, with any luck we’ll see them again before the little girl takes her first steps.” 

“Wonderful. If they want to raise hell, they can raise hell down there.” He swiped Tyrion’s goblet and took a sip of wine. “I must get back to her. My Queen is doing well, but she needs to recover. She wants to see you all and will send for you as soon as she’s strong enough.”

“Go back to your girls,” Tyrion said, raising his glass. The men nodded in agreement and stood up to offer more congratulations as he headed for the door.

Drogo stopped, and Tyrian wished he could bottle and drink the joy on his brother’s face. “I can’t wait for you to meet her,” Drogo said with a smile, then headed back into the chamber where Dany and Lyanna were waiting. 

* * *

Far from King’s Landing, and even farther from Winterfell, the sept bells rang in Casterly Rock. In the chapel, they rang out, loud and inescapable, causing the walls and candles to tremble. “Looks like that cunt popped out another Targaryen,” a drunken guard sneered.

“Quiet.” The hooded figure spoke with such authority, the drunk man had to obey. “Leave me.” The man snorted gruffly and clanked out.

Under her hood, Cersei Lannister lit five candles: one for each of her children. There was one for the babe with dark black hair, one for each of the kings she bore, one for the beautiful princess with golden curls, and one for the child whose face she’d never see.


	5. Care.

Daenerys Targaryen smiled at her husband as he came through the door. “Are the boys alright?” she asked, Lyanna cuddled in her arms. 

“They’re better than alright. They’re taken Neddy Stark as one of their own and I’m fairly certain they’ve crawled across every inch of the catacombs by now with Ser Davos looking for them.”

Dany smiled as he approached her bed. “Poor Ser Davos - I can’t imagine he ever thought he’d be running after small ones again.”

“Whose idea do you think it was to go to the catacombs?” Drogo kissed Dany’s head reverently as he placed a hand on the sleeping Lyanna. “Warm?” he asked gently. Dany nodded and melted into her husband’s touch, closing her eyes. He watched her intently and stroked her cheek soothingly. 

Sending Drogo’s concern, Talisa walked up to the bed. “She’s alright,” Talisa reassured him, adjusting Dany’s pillow. “I’ve been watching her, checking her for bleeding. She’s bleeding less and less every time I check - well on her way to healing, and quickly.”

“She’s pale,” he replied, stroking her cheek with a featherlight touch. Talisa smirked, and Drogo chuckled. “Paler than usual.”

“She lost a lot of blood, but she’ll be alright. She’s fragile…”

“ _She’s_ right here,” Dany groaned without opening her eyes as she cuddled the baby closer. “ _She’ll_ be fine if you let her sleep while the baby sleeps, because the baby will be awake soon and want to eat, and _she_ won’t be able to sleep then - and neither will any of you.”

Drogo smiled in marvel at her. “She’s not fragile,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But she does need to rest.” Dany opened one eye and smiled at Drogo as he gingerly lifted the baby from her arms and cradled her close to his bare chest with one arm while he placed the other around Dany’s shoulders.

Talisa placed a basin of water next to the bed and smiled. “It looks like you’re in good hands, My Queen.” She ticked Lyanna on her way out the door.

Drogo exhaled and kissed his wife’s forehead. “Sleep, moon of my life,” he muttered in her ear. “Your sun and stars will keep you warm.”She nodded and snuggled closer to him and their new baby.

They lay there for hours, quiet and content. The only sound was brush of Drogo’s thumb against Dany’s arm, and then the sound of Dany’s steady breathing as she slept. They stayed like that until they heard a quiet knock on the door. “Come in,” Drogo said in a loud whisper as he looked down at Lyanna and stroked her cheek lovingly.

Catelyn stark opened the door carefully. “Hello Mamma… Hello Papa,” she beamed.

Drogo smiled back. “Hello My Lady.”

Dany blinked her eyes awake and yawned. “Hello Lady Stark. Thank you for your help with the delivery.” Catelyn grinned and bowed slightly, her eyes fixated on the baby as Drogo handed her to Dany. “Would you like to hold her?”

“I would!” Catelyn eagerly sat down on the side of the bed and slowly took the baby from her mother. “God’s, she’s beautiful,” Catelyn whispered. “Look at her rosy cheeks.” Lyanna hiccuped as she looked up at Catelyn, somewhat startled by the unfamiliar voice. “Those eyes! I can’t believe those eyes.”

“She has her mother’s eyes,” Drogo said, kissing the top of Dany’s head.

Catelyn looked at the two of them, and then back at the baby. She was so peaceful, swaddled in royal colors. Her mother was glowing, and the look of love in her father’s eyes almost brought Catelyn to tears. _What a lucky little girl_ , she thought. “You’re such good baby, aren’t you sweetheart,” Catelyn cooed as she rocked Lyanna with the expertise of a woman with five children and a grandchild. “So calm… such a good snuggler… I could just hold you all day, but…” she reluctantly handed the bundle back to Dany, “I don’t think your mamma and papa want you out of their sight.” 

Dany grinned. “She’s a wonderful baby.”

“Drogo’s right, she looks just like you.” Catelyn smoothed Dany’s hair back, and placed a hand on Drogo’s cheek. “I’m so happy for you, your Grace.”

“I’m so glad she was born here at Winterfell,” Dany replied.

“We’ve been calling her ‘Lyanna Snowborn’,” Drogo added, reaching over to kiss the baby’s forehead.

“Perfect.” Catelyn watched the new parents for a few moments. “That reminds me… are you in pain, my Queen?” Dany nodded, and Drogo kissed the top of her head reverently. “It was a hard delivery,” Catelyn acknowledged. “And Talisa says you don’t want milk of the poppy?”

“No, I’m not using a wet-nurse, so I don’t want anything to… you know.”

“Of course.” Catelyn reached over and kissed Lyanna, who wiggled happily. “That wouldn’t be good for you, little princess, would it?” She smiled, and reached down to gather the bucket she came in with. “I didn’t use a wet-nurse either, and I distinctly remember how painful everything was… I brought you something that will help.” She hoisted the bucket on to the table next to the bed, and Dany saw it was full of snow.

“You really think snow is the answer to everything up here,” Drogo said, earning himself an elbow from Dany.

Catelyn laughed. “In this case, it’s true…” She packed the snow into an empty wine skin and handed it to Dany. “Put this between your legs, it’ll dull some of the pain.”

Dany winced as she moved her legs, betraying the pain she had been trying to conceal for her husband’s sake. “Brilliant… Could you…”

“Of course, Your Grace.” He took the skin from her and slowly pulled back the blanket, taking care not to disturb the now-sleeping Lyanna or move Dany in any way that hurt. “Not much more blood, that’s good,” Catelyn muttered as she laid the bag in place with a mother’s care. “That should help, sweetheart.”

“It is helping,” Dany sighed as Drogo smiled down at her, relief on his face. 

“Good,” Catelyn smiled and cradled Dany’s cheek in her hand. “Your boys were out in the courtyard when I gathered this; they seem to love the snow as much as we Northerners do.”

Dany laughed. “They’e never seen snow before, they’ve been so excited. Have they been behaving?”

“They have been, your Grace. They heard the bells and got excited, but they understood why they couldn’t come up just yet. Well, at least the older two did.” Catelyn smirked thinking about how Rhaego and Bharbo distracted the youngest Targaryen boy with the promise of a snowball fight. “They’re just outside your window, if you’d like me to look in on them.”

Dany nodded. “They can’t come up yet, can they?”

Catelyn shook her head. “I’m sorry, my Queen, but it’s better to wait until you’re no longer bleeding at all. We don’t want to frighten them.”

“Or have them jump on you and make it worse,” Drogo added.

“Aegon…” Dany smiled. It would be impossible to stop the toddler from tackling her in bed. Still, she missed her boys: Rhaego, the leader and athlete, who grew more like his father every day; Bharbo, the sensitive soul with a love for books and a kind word for everyone he met; and Aegon, mischievous, curious, and inquisitive with chubby cheeks and a smile that melted hearts across the Seven Kingdoms.

Drogo sensed it and stood up. “Lady Stark, if you hold Lyanna, is it alright if I carry my wife to the window to see our sons?”

Catelyn hesitated but nodded. “Don’t tell Talisa - and be very, very gentle with her,” she said as she took the baby from Drogo.

“Come here, my love,” Drogo muttered as he slowly, carefully scooped Dany up and cradled her against him. “Are you alright, moon of my life?”

“I am when you’re holding me,” Dany cooed and nestled into his chest. “I’m alright, really, take me to the window.”

Drogo nodded dutifully and walked slowly to the window. He gingerly sat down on the windowsill and opened the window while Dany settled in his arms and peered into the yard. She heard the boys laughing and running, tossing snowballs at each other. From her perch, she watched Neddy and Bharbo scheming, then saw all four boys gang up on a deliberately slow-moving Ser Davos. In the distance, she could hear her dragons’ gleeful screeches.

As she watched their children, Drogo watched her. Her smile made his heart swell. “Happy, my Queen?” he asked softly as he rearranged the blanket to keep her warm near the open window.

She turned to him and nodded. “So happy, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so glad folks are reading and enjoying!! It's so fun to write Dany and Drogo, and their boys :) Writing Dany as a mother to human kids as well as her dragons, and Drogo as a father, is pretty fun - hope y'all are getting as much out of reading as I am out of writing!


	6. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more Targaryens! And unexpectedly a lot of Catelyn Stark too :)

Aemon Targaryen sat peacefully in a comfortable chair by the fire in the Tarly household. 

“Maester?” A small voice belonging to Sammy Tarly got his attention. “A raven came from Winterfell from King Drogo for you.” He held out his hand and Aemon took it. He smiled - he could tell by the feel that it contained welcome news.

“My eyes are tired…” he said, handing the back scroll to the little boy. “Would you be so kind as to read this to me, Sammy?”

The boy was apprehensive; he had just started to learn how to read, and his father wanted him to practice. Still, the old man was kindly and patient. “I will, sir.” Aemon smiled as Sammy unrolled the scroll.

“Hello... dear great... uncle... Good… news… the Queen… Daaaa… Deeee…”

“Daenerys,” Aemon said with a smile and a hint of pride in his voice for his grandniece.

“Daenerys…” he continued his stilted reading while Aemon hung on his every word. “…has… given… bith - no, BIRTH! - to… a baby… girl… her... name is... Lyanna. Mother… and… baby are… both… very well. The Queen sends… her love and so… do the… princes… we… are very exited…”

“Excited,” Aemon corrected gently; his face was broken into an enormous smile, as it always was when receiving good news about his family. 

“Excited… to bring… the new baby to meet you… with love… Drogo.” Sammy finished triumphantly.

“Would you like a baby sister, Sammy?” Aemon asked.

The little boy flashed his gap-toothed smile. “I want a baby brother, sir,” he said honestly.

Aemon chuckled and ruffled the child’s hair. “I had a baby brother… and he was wonderful.” He squinted to see as he pressed a candy in the boy’s hand. “Thank you for reading to me, young man.”

“You’re welcome,” Sammy chirped, as delighted with his performance as he was with the candy.

***

Catelyn Stark pushed the door open to find a screaming Lyanna, a sobbing Dany, and a frantic Drogo.

Drogo embraced the woman. “Thank the Great Stallion you’re here,” he muttered. “They’re both crying.”

Catelyn held him for a moment and smiled. “Don’t worry, reinforcements have arrived.”

Drogo pulled back and a deep breath. “Thank the Great Stallion…”

“Is the Queen unwell?” Catelyn asked, trying to hide any undue concern in her voice.

“I’m not sure. She hasn’t bled any more but she’s in pain…”

Catelyn nodded sagely. “Alright. You take the baby, I’ll take the mother.”

“Deal.” Drogo pressed a kiss to Dany’s forehead and whispered something to her in Valyrian as he gathered the baby in his arms. “What’s wrong, baby girl? What’s wrong, Papa’s girl?” he cooed. As massive and imposing as the warrior king was, he held the newborn with an ease that came with love and years of experience as a father. “Shhhh, little Princess, shhhh.”

As he cradled the baby and walked her around the room, Catelyn sat on the side of Dany’s bed. “Are you alright, my Queen?” she asked softly.

Dany nodded, but the pain on her face told a different story. “This is my least favorite part,” she gasped.

“Talisa prepared for this, she said to expect afterpains. What’s happening is, your body is contracting to help stop the bleeding,” Catelyn explained

“It wasn’t this bad with the boys...” Dany winced.

“For some reason, it gets worse with every birth,” Catelyn said.

Dany smiled.“Did you hear that, my sun and stars? You were more wrong than we thought - it gets harder each time.”

“Hush,” Drogo teased as he continued to rock the wailing Lyanna.

Catelyn smirked as she watched their banter. “May I, your Grace?” Dany nodded as Catelyn pulled up the blanket to expose Dany’s still-swollen stomach. She covered the bottom half of the Queen’s body with a blanket, more to keep her warm than to protect her modesty. “It’s your body’s reaction to the bleeding - and you had a lot of bleeding.” Catelyn rubbed her hands together to warm them and placed them gingerly on Dany’s belly. “This will hurt, I’m so sorry.”

“Seven Hells!” Dany swore as Catelyn pressed down firmly on her abdomen. “I’m sorry, Lady Stark… it hurts a lot.

“I know, sweetheart,” Catelyn muttered, pressing a goblet of water to Dany’s lips as she tucked a lock of her silver hair behind her ear. “You think you’re out of the woods and then the second half comes… and annoying old midwives insist on making it worse.”

“You’re not annoying,” Dany breathed, smiling in spite of her pain. “I know you have to do this… And I’m really glad you’re here.”

Catelyn smiled and stroked Dany’s cheek. “It’s my pleasure, My Queen.” She continued massaging, stopping occasionally to squeeze Dany’s hand or stroke her hair while Lyanna whimpered in the background. Dany cried out as Catelyn pressed on a particularly tender area, and Lyanna screamed in response to her mother’s cry. 

“Awwww baby girl,” Drogo soothed, snuggling her closer. “Is that why you’re crying, little one? Because your mamma is hurting?”

“It’s possible,” Catelyn said as she massage Dany a little more gently. “For the first month of her life, Sansa cried every time I hurt.”

“Sansa? Really?” Drogo shrugged and kissed Lyanna’s head.

Catelyn let the comment go because she knew Drogo was exhausted, and because it made Dany smile. “How are you feeling now, your Grace?” she asked Dany with a final shove on her abdomen.

“Better - thank you, Lady Stark.”

“Yes, thank you,” Drogo said as he laid Lyanna in Dany’s arms; she was quieting as she got closer to her mother. “I had no idea how to help… what to do. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Catelyn reached up and cradled Drogo’s cheek in her hand. She felt stubble on his cheek, a sign that he hadn’t left the bedside in at least two days. “There’s nothing like a new baby. If I could have, I would have had ten more with Ned. All my children… they never seem to need me.” She smiled, and there wasn’t a touch of sadness on her face. “It’s nice to be needed,” she said simply.

Drogo nodded and pulled the older woman into a hug. “Thank you,” he repeated. “We’ve never had anyone like you - a mother like you.”

Catelyn didn’t know what to say but was visibly moved by the Khal’s words. “You two are so generous with your joy,” she said at last, stopping on her way out to stroke Lyanna’s cheek.

“Lady Stark?” Catelyn turned around at the sound of Dany’s voice. “If you would like… if you want to stay… in case.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” The older woman grinned. “First, I’ll go down and let Talisa know that your bleeding has stopped and we can send the boys up first thing tomorrow morning. Then I’ll get something for you two to eat - I don’t think you’ve eaten all day. I’ll be back.”

Drogo mouthed “thank you” as Catelyn left the chambers, then returned to his perch next to Dany in bed. “I love the shit out of that woman,” he said.

Dany laughed. “I do too… and I love you.”

“I love you, moon of my life.” He pressed his nose to the side of her head and inhaled, closing his eyes. “I love both of you.”


	7. Hope.

Jon Snow walked in to the chambers; Catelyn pressed her finger to her lips to hush him, pointing to Dany and the sleeping baby. He flinched and tiptoed, suddenly aware of the clunking his boots made on the floor.

“You made it,” she said with a weary smile.

“Of course, my Queen.” He gently kissed the crown of her head, then turned his attention to the bundle in her arms.

“Aemon sends his love to you, Drogo, and the children. He hopes the little one is a happy baby.”

Dany nodded. “She is... aren’t you, my little snowflake?” Lyanna cooed and opened her eyes; Jon could see they were Targaryen blue. He looked at her and his heart melted. Dany watched him, feeling his love and joy for her and his baby niece. “Her name is Lyanna.”

Jon bit his lip, and Dany could see tears in his eyes. “She’s named for my mother.”

Dany nodded and smiled. “For your mother - and for a brave little girl in the North.”

“Hello Jon.” Drogo’s voice from the corner of the room was barely a whisper. “I’m glad you’re here, brother.”

“I’m sorry I missed the birth. I left too late.”

Dany shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

“Isn’t she perfect?” Drogo glowed with pride as he sat on the bed next to Dany and kissed the baby’s forehead.

“She is. She’s such a wonderful baby,” Dany said.

Jon watched Dany rock the tiny baby who bore his mother’s name. “You’re glowing,” he said simply, smiling at her. 

She grinned back. “Thank you…”

“And you look terrible,” he smirked at Drogo. “Are you sure you’re not the one who had the baby?”

Drogo smirked but didn’t say anything. He pressed a kiss to the top of Dany’s head and stayed there, breathing her in. “You smell good, moon of my life.”

“You have Catelyn to thank for that.” Dany nodded at the woman in the corner.

Catelyn shrugged. “I figured you’d want to wash up before seeing your boys… and seeing Jon.” She smiled at him, and Jon felt the wall he’d always had around Catelyn Stark get just a little shorter. “I’m so glad you made it, it’s so special when they’re just brand new born. And to see her at Winterfell is extra special.”

Jon nodded. “I’m happy to be here.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Dany asked.

Jon hadn’t expected that. “Are you sure? I don’t have much experience holding babies… and she’s so tiny.”

“Don’t worry,” Dany said. “I’ll help you… and if it looks like you’re gonna drop her, Drogo will grab her from you so fast you won’t even know what happened.”

Jon laughed. “Alright.” He reached his arms out awkwardly; Dany laughed and motioned for him to come closer. He did, and she gently placed baby Lyanna in his arms.

“Support her head… get the other arm under her body,” Dany muttered. “There… see, you’ve got her.” Lyanna blinked and smiled up at him. “Aw, she likes you.”

Jon stood still, half from fear and half from amazement. “She’s so tiny, she’s so beautiful,” he repeated. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. “And somehow so heavy…”

Drogo laughed. “Gotta start flexing those arms, Snow.” 

Jon laughed with him. “Four children and three dragons…” he said. “What will you do?”

“Three will inherit dragons, one will inherit the Seven Kingdoms,” she said.

“How will you decide who sits on the Iron Throne,” Jon said, half joking, with a smirk.

Dany’s blue eyes were wide and serious when she answered: “Whoever earns it.” 

“If we have another one, I don’t know what we’ll do.” Drogo teased as Dany elbowed him in the side, then craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

As they spoke, Catelyn got up out of her chair, and everyone heard the sound of little footsteps out in the hall. All eyes turned to the door as Catelyn creaked it open with a smile. “The boys are here to meet their new sister,” she said in a hushed voice.

“The wildlings are at the gates!” Tyrion added from behind the door, his voice loud and jovial.

Dany nodded; Drogo smiled and stood up from his perch on the side of the bed. “Let ‘em in.”

Rhaego, Bharbo, and Aegon flew past Tyrion and Ser Davos, bursting into the room with laughter and excitement. They ran directly to their mother’s bed, eager to see her and their new sister.

“I missed you!” Dany exclaimed. Aegon reached her first, reaching out his tiny arms and peppering her face with kisses. Then came Bharbo, who placed a dutiful kiss on his mother’s cheek. Rhaego, 8 years old and proud, stood by her bedside. “Come here, baby,” Dany said, kissing his cheek. He feigned embarrassment, but his smile betrayed his true feelings, and he flung his arms around his mother’s shoulders. 

“Ready to hold her?” Drogo asked. They all nodded, and Aegon fought his way to the front of the gaggle. He climbed into bed, overjoyed to see his mother. “Alright, little stallion,” Drogo laughed and picked the toddler up, then placed him gingerly in Dany’s lap. “Careful with your baby sister,” Drogo whispered to his youngest son. The boy nodded, nearly shaking as he tried to temper his excitement. Jon handed the baby to Drogo, who placed him carefully in Aegon’s arms.

Dany slipped one hand behind Lyanna’s head to steady her while her brother held her. “Hi sister,” Aegon said. “I luff you.”

Dany grinned and kissed the toddler’s sandy blonde hair. “You’re such a good big brother,” she whispered. “If Lyanna could talk she’d say ‘I love you, Aegon.’” He grinned and kissed the baby’s forehead. “Alright, baby, let your brothers have a go.” 

Bharbo was next. He held his arms out gleefully, smiling from ear to ear. Dany smiled back as she wordlessly handed her middle son his new baby sister. “You are more beautiful than all the flowers in King’s Landing,” he said honestly.

Drogo laughed. “She is, son. She is." 

Finally it was Rhaego’s turn. The little boy had held many babies, from his brothers to the orphans in his mother’s kingdom; he knew exactly what to do. He sat up a little taller as his father placed his newborn sister in his arms. “Hello Lyanna,” he grinned. He stood up and rocked her back and forth as he talked to her. “My name is Rhaego. I’m your eldest brother.” She cooed and wiggled happily as he continued. “Hundreds of years ago, our Uncle Rhaegar loved a beautiful woman named Lyanna…”

“I wouldn’t say _hundreds_ , I’m not that old,” Jon interrupted him.

“Shut up,” Drogo hissed as Tyrion threw an empty wine skin at him. “They’re having a fucking moment.”

Rhaego glared at Jon, then continued. “ _Many_ years ago, our Uncle Rhaegar loved a beautiful woman named Lyanna, and she should have been our aunt. I am Rhaegar’s namesake, and you are Lyanna’s namesake - that means I will always love you most of all and best of all.”

“I’m pretty sure my brother said that to my sister once,” Tyrion whispered to Drogo. He laughed, then kneed Tyrion squarely between the legs. The shorter man doubled over in pain and laughter. Rhaego, unfazed, stood on his toes to place the baby in the cradle at the foot of the bed, where Bharbo and Aegon scampered to look at her. Aegon placed his chubby hands on the side of her cradle and tried to hoist himself up to see, but he misjudged how steady it was and fell backwards. His brothers laughed goodheartedly as they helped him up, and Rhaego lifted the toddler up so he was tall enough to look into the cradle. Everyone was smiling, everyone was laughing, everyone was happy.

Dany watched her family together; she caught Drogo’s eye and smiled. He beamed back at her and reached out to take her hand. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes and she threaded her fingers through his. “I love you,” he mouthed. 

“My Queen, should I send the children out so you can rest?” Ser Davos asked. 

Dany shook her head. “No, thank you. I like the noise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay thank you for reading!!! This was a lot of fun to write, I really enjoy writing in this AU and I think I'll write more in it!


End file.
